In today's retail market, retailers are increasing potential revenue by adding more and more customer options, products and services. With this growth, many POS devices have been tailored to meet a particular product or service. Different vendors provide POS devices capable of generating a transaction and a single user interface specific to that vendor's needs. Thus, the customer must initiate more than one transaction at different locations within the retailer's shop. For example, customers order fuel via a credit card, order a sandwich at a fast food shop within the convenience store (C-store) and purchase merchandise in a separate transaction at the convenience store POS.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others, of prior art constructions and methods. Various combinations and sub-combinations of the disclosed elements, as well as methods of utilizing same, which are discussed in detail below, provide other objects, features and aspects of the present invention.